


Secrets of the Past

by LarkSweetsong



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gets serious sometimes, Romance, Try to be funny, character deaths later, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkSweetsong/pseuds/LarkSweetsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story also posted on other sites by myself (Lark Sweetsong) <br/>At 18 I am the sole sovereign ruler of the kingdom Cubeolot. My parents died in the war along with all of the other Minecraftians for thousands of chunks. For all I know, the war killed every Minecraftian in the world. Except for me. For 8 years, I fully believed I was all alone. But I don't know anymore. When I see a shadow on the horizon, it sparks an adventure I was never prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Not Alone Anymore

The sun shone brightly through the window that covered the whole wall in front of my double bed. I tossed the red blankets aside and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Wincing in the bright morning sunlight, I looked out the window to survey my kingdom. It was not a massive kingdom, but Cubeolot was my home. Passed down through the generations, it was made up of three towns: the main town named the same as the kingdom, a desert town called Revitia and a tundra town called Snowtown. I inherited the kingdom when my parents died, 8 years ago.

It would have gone to another official, probably their advisor, if only it was not for the war. That war killed every Minecraftian in the kingdom, except for me. However some Testificates survived and now make up the kingdom, however even the brightest of them can barely speak our language. Our contact with the rest of the world was destroyed in the war, and the rest of the world could very well have been destroyed since and we wouldn’t know.

The last Minecraftian killed was a writer who had documented the whole thing. He was killed by a lone creeper after the battle which had defeated the Mob army and wiped out the whole population of Cubeolot. Except me.

As the princess, I was kept safe in an obsidian bunker deep underground. In it I had a small farm and many chests full of all I would need to survive down there. There were several diamond pickaxes scattered in several chests so I could dig my way out and also open another box next to mine in which the riches of my kingdom was kept. I was to wait until I got the signal, which would come from a safe house in the desert town, which was the last thing that writer did.

There was also a track next to the redstone signal line, along which he sent a cart containing his possessions, including his book. In it I could read of my mother and father, who were fading fast from my memory. He also sent my parents diamond sword, which he was trusted with before they…

This whole time I have been looking out the window and from one house of the edge of town, I see smoke rising. As Queen, it is my duty to protect my people, who really can barely protect themselves. I dash down the stairs which lead up to the royal bedroom and then jump down another set of stairs into the main foyer. Grabbing a few buckets of water from the storage room, I dash out the door, quickly ducking into the stable and mounting my horse, Alyssia. She is fast and we are soon on the other side of town in front of the burning building.

It was a simple home made of wood and cobblestone. It was only one story and housed a family of three, a couple and their son. Now the wood was burning, crackling fiercely and emitting particles of smoke which rose high into the air and spread in a thick fog. The fire had obviously started at the back of the house, as this was where there was the least wood as most had already turned into dust particles and only the cobblestone frame was left.

The Head Villager came towards me as I dismounted Alyssia and tied her to a nearby lamppost. He was by far the smartest of the villagers, and it showed in his fluency in my language and also his own. He was a born leader and for this they name him Baldwin.

“Queen Eulalia! Thank Notch you are here! It is a tragedy,” Baldwin cried as he gestured towards the burning building. “Kevin is still in the building!”

Kevin was the couple’s only child, and as a Testificate he wouldn’t be the brightest thing. It may already be too late. Luckily I had brought with me a potion of fire resistance. I drank it in one gulp and it left a strange warm feeling in my mouth.

I burst through the door and frantically started looking around the house. It was far too common for houses on the edge of the village to be set alight by burning zombies, as the wall around the city had still not been fully repaired, particularly at the farthest end of the city, as it was considered more important to protect all the larger buildings.

The still half-in-existence building, unfortunately, had a cobblestone roof, which meant there was no chance for the smoke to escape and it created a thick smog inside. I could hardly see two blocks in front of me, so I started calling the boy’s name.

“Kevin!” I called.

From the back of the building, or so I thought, I heard a tiny scream of “Help!”

I rushed towards the back of the building, following the noise. As I ran I yelled “Kevin! Kevin!” but never again did I hear a reply. I searched and searched, but I couldn’t find him. I decided it was more important to try to save what was left of the building, and so I began to pour buckets of water on the building.

Soon, the building was put out and less than half remained. Luckily, the Testificate couple, named Mark and Mary, had collected all their important belongings before leaving the house. _Except for the most important of all_ I thought as I looked around me.

The smoke was now clearing and as it did, I could see no trace of the boy, except for a bloodstained patch on the ground at the back of the house which was probably where he caught on fire and died.

I would say tears came to my eyes, but they didn’t. I saw things like this happen every so often, and as much as it made me sad to lose such a young life, I had been almost desensitised to their deaths.

When I exited the building, Mark and Mary’s hopeful eyes looked up at me and all I could do was slowly shake my head and watch as their world crumbled around them. More Testificates had formed a crowd and I lead the mournful crowd to the cemetery on the outskirts of town.

                                                                                                     

 

“Today,” I said, addressing the crowd, “we have lost a young life that was so full of hope for the future. I give my deepest regards to his mourning family and friends. But we cannot let this dampen our spirits and we must believe that there is a bright future on the horizon and that good will come out of this tragedy.”

Then I laid down the tombstone and on it wrote:

Here lies Kevin

He was a brave and friendly young boy

May his soul rest in peace

 

For a while I tried to communicate with the family, using Baldwin as a translator. But it was not long until they had nothing left to say and I decided it was better to leave them to grieve. I walked back to their house and untied Alyssia from her post. I then rode back to the castle, putting Alyssia in the stable on the way.

Events like this always made me sad. I wondered if I would always be alone, with no one who could really understand me and be my family and friends. Baldwin was the closest thing I had to a friend, but even then he could never quite understand me on a deeper level. The stone walls of the castle felt like a prison cell, just a large one, but with no one to fill that space. On some wall hung paintings of great feasts, with many Minecraftians gathered around a table, all talking, singing and dancing together.

I grabbed some food from a chest, as all that firefighting had made me hungry. I decided on my favourite snack, cookies. I then retreated up to my bedroom, where I pulled a book from the shelf to read. It was called _The Princess Bride_ and it never failed to make me smile.

However, as I read my mind wandered. _If I had one wish_ , I thought, _It would be to not be alone anymore. For another Minecraftian to find me and rescue me from my loneliness._

I looked out the window which I had looked out this morning. It was sunset now. But I saw something peculiar. On the horizon, I thought I saw a figure. There was a hill just behind the Town Walls, and on top of that was a silhouette of a person. In its hand was a sword, making it distinctly Minecraftian. I couldn’t make out any of its features, but I knew it was looking at me too. I blinked and the shadow was gone.

_Was that real? Did I really just see what I thought I saw? No, it’s too good to be true. Wishes don’t come true, I should know that by now._

 

It was a Sunday, so I had to check to stores for anything I might need. I helped supply many of the stores in town with ingredients, as well as things for my own use. I realised I was running out of bonemeal for the clothes store. I was planning on doing these things tomorrow, but now was as good a time as ever to go mob hunting.

 _Maybe I’ll see the person behind the silhouette,_ I thought hopefully. _No, don’t be absurd._

I already had almost everything I would need, I only had to stop by the kitchen to grab some pork chops. Then I was out the door and into the night.

As I was going mob hunting I didn’t take Alyssia, but instead took the railway system which had been created by my parents and I had repaired and expanded. It not only went in between towns, but also to other points of interest. For example, it even went to the massive void which was all I had left of my family and friends. It also went to an area near the desert town where there was a mine, called Rainbow’s End Mine, which had hundreds of tunnels traveling in all different directions, each leading to rich deposits of all types of minerals, from coal to diamonds.

Near Rainbow’s End was an area that was particularly good for mob hunting. It was an open plain with a forest on one side. The forest provided a consistent stream of mobs, without being overwhelming. It was a great place to get everything I need.

So I took the cart to the mine, enjoying the feeling of the wind running through my dark brown hair. If only I knew how much my life was about to change. For both the better and the worst. The cart pulled into the station and a climbed out and looked up at the rainbow my parents had created above the mine using wool and stained glass.

Drawing the royal family’s diamond sword from its sheath which hung from my waist, I walk out into the darkness, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with a longing to sink the blade into a skeleton’s empty ribcage or a spider’s thorax.

Adrenaline rushed through my veins as I saw a zombie, still stumbling around mindlessly, unaware of my presence. I took the opportunity to leap up to it and remove its head. Blood gushed from its neck and as it turned around to attack its assailant, I shoved the sword into its chest, splashing blood on my leather armour, which I had worn for easy movement.

As it turned into foul smelling dust, an arrow whizzed past my ear and I quickly turned and grabbed my bow from my back, ready to duel. However, I was absolutely terrible with a bow. I fired and dodged, fired and dodged, but the skeleton didn’t even need to move to dodge my arrows. Suddenly I heard a groan behind me and turned to see three zombies rising from the ground.

_Great, I’m flanked._

I hurriedly shoved my bow back onto my back and then drew my sword once more, which still was dripping with the black-red blood of the first zombie. I slashed the first zombie’s torso in half – it wasn’t holding together by much anyway - and then sliced the others zombies’ heads off simultaneously with a splash of blood. I circled around so that as they turned towards me they made a line and then drove my sword through them, creating a zombie kebab. Blood stained the grass underneath them and they fell off my weapon in a black dust.

I heard the clack of mandibles and quickly thrust my blade into the fuzzy thorax of the spider, giving my blade a twist just to make sure it as dead. Like the others it dissolved into dust that reeked of sewerage and death.

In my rush however I had forgotten the skeleton and I felt pain course though my body, running from just below my right shoulder, where there was a gap in my armour. Enraged, I rushed at the skeleton yelling, “How dare you shoot me you personified bag of bones! I know you have lots of pent up aggression as you have no body to complain to, but that doesn’t mean you can shoot people when they aren’t looking you coward!” 

I viciously plunged my sword into its ribcage and then raised my sword through its chest cavity, knocking off the skeleton’s head. It fell and turned into a cloud of dust with a hiss. A hiss?

“Oh dear Notch,” I swore as I ran from the creeper which had crept up behind me. Just when I thought I couldn’t be more stuffed, four more skeletons appeared, one from north, one from south, one from east and one from west.

 _‘Could this possibly get any worse,’_ I mentally asked myself. The world took this opportunity to answer with a streak of lightning and a clap of thunder, followed by a downpour.

“Oh Nether.”

The lightning struck again. Next to the creeper.

“Seriously? Seriously?!?” I yelled at the sky as I ran from the creeper which was now surrounded by a blue glow.

I ran towards the north skeleton first, and quickly slashed through him (or her), then ran clockwise around the circle whist dodging arrows and did the same to the two other skeletons until there was one left. As I ran towards the final skeleton, I stumbled over a hunk of rotten flesh left from the zombie. I quickly got up and turned, hoping that I could damage the creeper enough for it to die before it exploded.

I stabbed my sword forward, plunging it deep into the creeper, who just looked at me with those hollow eyes and started to hiss.

Realising I had no hope of stopping it now, I pulled out my sword and ran as fast as I could.

KABOOM! I was pushed back, swirling through the air. All I could hear was a ringing in my ears. As I slammed into a tree I felt the arrow, which had been jutting out from just below my right shoulder, as it cut straight through my shoulder, causing blood to spew forth onto my crude leather armour.

Once the ringing died down a bit, I heard more groans, and the click-clack of bones, and through watery eyes saw to forms of various mobs all moving towards me.

_‘Well, I’m dead.’_

As a felt the life drain from me I thought of my poor villagers, who would be utterly lost without me.

_‘Don’t worry Mum and Dad, I’ll be there soon.’_

Just as my world faded to black, I saw I light, like from a torch, at around head height enter the clearing. I heard the death groans of zombies, skeletons, creepers and spiders.

Blackness enveloped me, but I still felt the sensation of being lifted from the ground.

Then nothing.

 


	2. Chapter 2: A Light in the Dark

I woke up in a hospital. A long time ago hospitals were built in each town. They covered three stories, with the waiting room and doctors rooms on the ground/first floor, the general ward on the second floor, and the surgery and the private rooms on the top floor. I was in the room reserved for members of the royal family. Next to my bed, on the bedside table, was a bowl of soup, a health potion, a moon daisy and a piece of paper. On the paper there was writing which had been hastily scribbled on with squid ink. It read:

_Try to be more careful next time._

_~I_

_‘Who is this I? Did she or he rescue me?’_

I looked down and saw that I was not longer in my armour and the wound on my shoulder was gone. I gulped down the health potion and then washed it down with the soup. I looked out to window, it was just before dawn. I was in Revitia, the desert town. As I looked further, something peculiar caught my eye.

A flame, much like the one that had rescued me, running through the forest that lay not far outside of town. It didn’t make much sense that a forest bordered a desert, but it did. I had seen stranger things, like a perfect square chunk which rose above the land around in, which had a few spruce trees and snow covered the ground. It was in the middle of a swamp.

In that instant, I knew what I had to do. I had to follow this flame, for surely the flame belonged to this “I” character.

Pocketing the note and the flower, I rushed out of the room, down the stairs, along the gravel path to the other side of the town.

I still had all of my possessions from the night before, so I was in no immediate danger of running out of food.

As I entered to forest I followed the path I thought the flame had taken only a few minutes. I lay down a torch trail behind me, so at least I wouldn’t be completely lost. After the first few minutes I started to wonder exactly what my plan was.

_‘Did you really think it would have left a breadcrumb trail for you to follow?’_ My internal voice sarcastically commented, _‘If it wanted to be found, it would have just stayed. For all you know, they could kill you for following them’_.

Despite my negative conscience, I continued to walk through the forest, looking for something I would probably never find. I was still walking when I noticed the sky was beginning to get a pink tint.

“Nether, I’ll never make it back home in time!” I cursed as I looked around for some shelter.

It was then I saw the pressure pad.

It was a splash of iron on the ground, disrupting the otherwise green and brown colours of the forest.

This was either going to save me, or be the stupidest decision of my life.

Cautiously, I approached the pressure pad, checking for any signs of a trap. I tentatively put my weight down on the pressure pad.

Click.

SWOSH SWOSH SWOSH SWOSH

A staircase suddenly appeared before me, at the base was a door,next to which was a switch, assumedly to open the entrance when leaving. I slowly walked down the stairs, or at least I tried. I tripped on the second stair and fell the rest of the way.

“Notch my head!” I swore under my breath.

I cautiously peered through the small window in the door. No one was inside, however it appeared to be a home. The room is 4x5 and 3 blocks high, and contained a crafting table, a furnace, several double chests and a bed. Still on high alert, I entered the room and started snooping around for clues of who or what lived here.

In the chests there were normal supplies: Basic building blocks, some common ores like coal and iron, a few weapons and a stack of arrows, a set of iron tools and enough food to last for a week. I was just about to leave when I heard the staircase open.

Quickly, I dove under the bed and pulled the red cover down as low as possible to conceal me.

“I can see your hair,” a smooth, male voice said. I lay still, hoping it was all a dream and I was about to wake up.

“I know you’re, there. It’s okay, I won’t hurt you,” the cover was lifted up slightly to reveal a young man of around my age. His eyes, blue like the ocean, were incredibly entrancing. “If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn’t have rescued you yesterday.”

“Wh…Who are you and how d..did you find me?” I stuttered, frightened by the iron sword I saw hanging by his side, covered in blood.

“My name’s Ignatius, but you can call me Nate. As to how I found you, well a kingdom isn’t exactly easy to miss,” He replied, seeming unfazed.

“Why did you run when you saw me here, if you ran yesterday when you saved me?” I asked, curious as to why someone who had gone so far to retain the secret of his identity would stop hiding now.

“Aren’t you going to tell me your name first?” He retorted.

“Not until you tell me what I want to know,” I tried to be casual. Tried.

“Well, since you’re here, I figured that you would see me sooner or later, so I might as well get it over with. Will you tell me your name now.”

“Fine, my name’s Eulalia, but most people called me Lalia, but you can call me Lia if you like,” I answered.

“Lalia. Hmm, nice name,” He complimented.

“Nate’s nice too,” I replied.

An awkward silence filled the room.

“I guess I had best be off…” I said looking towards the door.

“But it’s night, it’s too dangerous for a damsel in distress to go out now.” He teased.

“Hey, that was the third time ever I got into a tight scrape, and the other two times were closely after the Mob War,” I contradicted.

“Wait, ‘Mob War’?” He said confusedly

“Well, it’s the reason I don’t have my parents anymore as well as being the reason you are the first Minecraftian I have seen since then,” I replied. I didn’t want to talk about this.

“Yes, but what actually happened.”

“Well I all started when the Wither King and the Ender Dragon wanted to take over Minecraft. For some reason it started with my parents kingdom.

They fought many battles, and we were winning. Then came the Battle of the Sands. It was the ultimate decider, the final showdown. I only know some of it, for the writer who was recording the battle ran away as soon as the battle got dangerous.

The two armies met in the desert. Little did they know, the Mob army would rather suicide than admit defeat. So they tunnelled under the battle field and gathered every creeper and block of TNT they could get their hands on. They filled the tunnel with explosives, and during the battle, the whole field exploded beneath their feet. This didn’t kill everyone, but most people couldn’t walk after the fall. This left them open to attacks from the small part of the Mob Army and the Wither King and Ender Dragon.

Whilst all of the both armies were defeated, I have no clue what happened to the Wither King and Ender Dragon, or my parents for that matter. All I know is that no Minecraftians were left alive in this area except for me. And without the maps to other Kingdoms, which were destroyed during the war, I have no idea how to get to them. I have tried to find other civilisations a few times, but to no avail.”

“Wow,” he said after a pause of silence, “So I am the first Minecraftian you have seen since?”

“Yep. Where do you come from? Could you take me there…” I began excitedly.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” he stopped me before I could ask more, “Sorry, but I don’t do this whole backstory thing. There isn’t really anything exciting about me.”

“I’m sure there is. What about your hair?” I asked looking at the flame that was his ‘hair’.

“Nope.”

“So you can’t even tell me where you live?”

“I live here.”

“No like, which Kingdom or Town you come from.”

“Sorry, no can do.”

“Why not?

“Why should I?”

“I told you everything you wanted and more, why can’t you answer my simple question! This is why I was glad I didn’t have to deal with Minecraftians anymore, they’re so changeable!” I was furious.

I stormed out of his home, slamming the door and the switch before running off along my trail. It was almost dawn and the sky was a beautiful blend of blue, purple and orange light, but I didn’t notice in my frustration.

_You were such an idiot to think he would tell you anything!_ My internal voice yelled at me.

“Wait, Lalia!” I heard him yell.

I turned and saw a creeper behind him, which I promptly shot at, and for once, hit.

“Now we’re even. Goodbye Ignatius, and please call me Eulalia if we are ever unfortunate enough to meet again.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying the story so far, and it's only just beginning! Just a reminder that I have previously posted this on other fanfiction websites under the same title and username, so if you are impatient to know where the plot is going, you can read it over there :D  
> Have an awesome day, see you in the next chapter!  
> ~Lark~


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Visit

One week later and I had not seen Ignatius again in person, but then again he never seemed to leave my mind. Everywhere I looked there were reminders of him. The dancing flames of the torches on the castle walls reminded me of his fiery hair, the moat around my castle of his ocean blue eyes, the trees of those around his hidden home. I couldn’t seem to escape him even though he wasn’t even here!

_‘You need to stop thinking about that arrogant, hypocritical, distractingly handsome idiot! He might be the first Minecraftian you’ve seen in what feels like forever, but please, PLEASE stop thinking about him. He’s not worth the trouble,’_ There was that pessimistic voice inside my head again.

Since I returned, I have made fixing the wall my top priority, since that was what had caused many of the most recent death of my villagers. In fact, the only two deaths of villagers that weren’t mob related were when a villager named Nabal jumped into the well but didn’t remember how to swim and when Calvin decided it was a good idea to hug a cactus.

It was a fairly mind-numbing job, collecting cobble and them fixing the wall. I also needed some obsidian, as I was upgrading the walls so they had one layer of obsidian between the layers of cobble like an obsidian sandwich. But I had a good source of obsidian and so it too was more of a boring task than an epic quest.

These repetitive and tedious duties left my mind free to wonder about other things, such as a certain felon who just happened to be the first Minecraftian I had seen since my parents’ deaths.

_‘No, you need to focus on the job at hand. Seriously, an obsidian block should have gone there, not a bale of hay! Also, you’re out of cobblestone. Again._ ’ Since I did not want to go cobblestone mining for the 14th time that day, I decided it would be better to just head home. The sun was getting lower anyway.

Walking back through the town, I realised how much I had enjoyed the company of another Minecraftian, even if he was an arrogant, hypocritical prick. Maybe, just maybe, I missed him.

 

~~~~~~~

 

I felt really bad after Lalia left. I would have loved to tell her about me, about my secrets, about my past. I’ve never had someone to tell those things to, not at my father’s mansion. He had never really understood me, always told me the Overworld was a horrible place full of horrible people. So I ran away.

 

I came across Eulalia’s kingdom by pure chance. I knew I couldn’t, or at least shouldn’t, talk to her. It could only cause trouble. But in that moment, when our eyes first met, her emerald green eyes sparkling as she looked into mine, it felt so… so right!

But, as right as it felt to be in her company, I knew we could never really be in a relationship of any sort, not even as friends. There would always be a secret that would tear us apart, a secret I could never reveal, for if I did we would never be able to see each other again.

It was mid-afternoon now, and I was out hunting as I needed more food. I hadn’t really been thinking where I was going and suddenly I found myself looking up at the back of Lalia’s castle.

_‘Don’t even think about it!’_ I could hear my father’s voice yell. But my legs were already carrying me towards the front door.

 

~~~~~~~

That’s it, I was going to go back and apologise for what I had said. Sure, it was rude of him to expect me to tell him something that he wouldn’t tell me, but he was the first Minecraftian I had seen in years! I couldn’t just reject him for not wanting to share intimate details of his past with someone he just met. That seems perfectly reasonable.

I had picked up my weapons and put on my iron armour, stashed a few torches and porkchops in my backpack and I was out the door. I was looking off in the direction of Nate’s house, going down the stairs, when suddenly I bumped into something, no someone. I saw a flicker of orange-red out of the corner of my eyes.

“Sorry!” we simultaneously apologised.

“And not just for bumping into you,” Nate continued. “I’m so sorry I can’t tell you about my past when you are so open about yours.”

“No, I’m sorry for being such a princess and demanding you tell an absolute stranger things you obviously aren’t comfortable with sharing.”

“I believe you are actually a Queen.”

“Oh, ha ha, very funny. But I’m serious about my apology.”

“So am I.”

“You can just call me Lalia or Lia.”

“Thank Goodness, Queen Eulalia is a mouthful!”

“Hey! Look who’s talking _Ignatius_!” I teased.

“Touché, touché,” he laughed.

“Would you like to come in?”

“I would love to.” 

 

 

“Okay, so on the first floor we have the sitting room, the living room, storage, the potion lab, the Royal Library, the kitchen and small dining room and a small guest room,” I explained as we entered the lobby, which was really quite simple, nothing fancy. Red carpet covered the floor, as in the hallways, and a few paintings of previous royals hung on the stone walls. “Upstairs is the Great Hall, the Royal Greenhouse, three guest rooms, the bathroom, the armoury and the old guards rooms. There is also a staircase up to the Royal Bedchambers aka my room.”

“Okay, you lost me at ‘on the first floor’, could you maybe just show me the rooms?” Nate asked, obviously completely confused.

I laughed, “Of course.”

So, I proceeded to take him around the castle, stopping either in or in front of each room. Finally we came to a stop at before the door to my room, which was near the guest room he had chosen.

“This is the staircase to my room, which you are not permitted to enter at any time with the exception of emergencies. Now, how about some fireworks? I have a display set up for tomorrow in celebration of the anniversary of the end of the Mob War, but I don’t think the townsfolk will notice if they’re one day early,” I suggested.

“Sure. Sounds cool.” He answered.

“Just let me change into something more appropriate and get the church bellringer to signal for the Testificates to gather. Meanwhile, feel free to get settled into your room and explore the castle. Just make sure not to break anything.”

 

 

Half an hour later I was dressed and the Testificates were gathered across the castle moat. I stood on the walkway that surrounded the lower level of the castle, Nate just a bit behind me. I could tell he was nervous to be standing in front of all these Testificates as a complete stranger, but he hid his worries well behind a mask of seeming contentedness.

I walked up to the front of the balcony and prepare to give my speech to the people, “Dearest Testificates of Cubeolot, we are gathered here to celebrate the day when the Mob War was won, at the sacrifice of many, so we many have peace in our wonderful Kingdom. Today we also celebrate the arrival of the first Minecraftian since the Mob Wars. His name is Ignatius and I expect you will treat him well. Launch the Fireworks!”

A cheer rose from the crowd and they turned to face the direction of the fireworks launch area, which had been a part of the town since the invention of the firework.

A silence fell on the gathering and then a whistle could be heard as the first firework spiralled into the sky and then burst into colour with a loud ‘BANG!’ Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nate jump in surprise and I had to giggle. More and more fireworks were launched into the sky, noisily exploding in a wide range of colours. Reds, greens, pinks, purples, blues, yellows, whites and oranges lit up the night sky in a variety of sizes, shades and shapes. It built to a crescendo and then it was over.

“Wow.” Nate said after a brief pause.

“Anyone would think you had never seen fireworks before.”

“…”

“Wait, you’ve never seen fireworks.”

“…No”

“How?!?”

“We don’t really celebrate things with fireworks at my Father’s Mansion.”

“Mansion?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty big, probably bigger than this castle.”

“Wow, that’s huge! Where is it? What town?”

“…”

“Oh right, I just thought maybe you were ready to talk about that now. I guess it makes sense if you left that you wouldn’t want to tell someone about it. Bad memories?”

“Yeah, yeah. Bad memories.”

Silence. After a few minutes, I broke it, “It’s getting late, you should probably get some sleep and so should I.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow morning I guess.”

“Yeah, tomorrow. You’ll be okay getting back to your room then?”

“I’m sure I’ll find it eventually.”

“Okay, Goodnight.”

“Night”

 

 

 

~~~~~~~

 

As I lay in my bed, looking at the unfamiliar surroundings of the castle’s guest bedroom, my mind drifted to the fireworks that night. I had never seen them before tonight, and their amazing colours flashed before my mind. And then, in my mind I saw her. Her pale features were lit up by the colourful explosions, which also reflected off her red satin dress and silver circlet. In the multi-coloured light she looked quite… beautiful. But still, in my mind I knew we could never be friends. No matter how much either of us want to be friends, or perhaps even more, I could never let that happen. I couldn’t reveal my secret. If I did, she would want me to leave forever, and if I didn’t she would never trust me. I don’t know what to do. I am trapped between my head and my heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to add here, just hope you guys are enjoying it so far and are having a good week!  
> See you in the next chapter!  
> ~Lark~


	4. Chapter 4: Right and Wrong

_Nate’s POV_

I knew I was asleep, but I was also aware of everything happening, like a dream but all I could see was darkness. I knew what was coming.

A deep, booming voice echoed in my mind, “Ignatius, you know I forbid you from associating with the Minecraftian scum! How dare you disobey me?”

Oh Notch, he was angry.

“Father, she is called Eulalia! Don’t treat her like just some object whose life doesn’t matter. And as for disobeying you, I don’t care. I left your rule years ago! She’s harmless, if anyone will get hurt out if this it’s her, and I won’t let that happen.”

“IGNATIUS ARIC DREGEN XERXES FIREBORN! I am your father and you will do as I say! I command you to leave this girl alone and forget these past few days ever happened. You do not belong in her world, all you will do is cause pain for the both of you, perhaps even cause her death! Leave, if not to follow my commands, then for her sake.”

Before I could reply, I was suddenly awake. Sweat covered me and I was aware that it was only just before dawn. I got out of bed and went for a walk to cool down. In the cold early morning light, the castle looked colder than normal. The usually inviting hallways now looked dark and lonely, and the stone walls appeared to be closing in while still making the hall look large and empty. I remembered that Lia had said she had been alone in this castle for years now.

 _‘And I thought I had it bad at my father’s mansion,’_ I thought as I headed back to my room. We had both been alone, but now we have each other. Or at least, we do if I stay.

 

~~~~~~~

_Lalia’s POV_

As soon as I woke up, I hurried down to the kitchen to put on breakfast. I had never had to make breakfast for two before, but it couldn’t be hard. I grabbed a piece of coal from the fuel chest in the pantry and threw it in the bottom part of the kitchen furnace. Then I grabbed two raw porkchops and placed them side-by-side in the top compartment. Leaving them to cook, I ran back upstairs to Nate’s room.

“Are you awake?” I called through the door.

There was a groan and I heard a chest slam shut, “Unfortunately.”

“Just letting you know breakfast is cooking and will be ready soon. Do you know the way to the dining area?”

“Yeah, sure, dining area, right.”

“Okay see you soon.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, Nate entered the kitchen. His hair somehow was currently managing to look dishevelled and on fire at the same time, and he didn’t look like he had had much sleep.

“Good morning, did you need a map?”

“Morning and yes that would be helpful.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure the castle out soon enough, it really isn’t that complex. Here, have a porkchop, fresh out the furnace.”

“Thanks.”

We both ate, making small talk whilst we did so. It felt strange, as there were six other seats around that table that were all empty. Even though I had been alone before yesterday, his presence seemed to accentuate how alone we are.

“I know what we could do! I looks like it’s going to be a lovely day, I could show you around the town and we could have a picnic by the shore!” I suggested.

“Sounds cool, although I will probably be completely lost for most of the time,” Nate laughed.

 

It was just after midday, and I had shown Nate around most of the town. I had packed a lunch of bread, beef and cookies into my backpack, as well as a rug and an iron sword for just in case, along with my usual tool and supply kit.

“Come on,” I said pulling on his arm, “the shore’s this way!”

“I don’t really like water, are you _shore_ that’s a good idea?” He teased, but sounded slightly worried.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be alright. I’m a pretty good swimmer, so I can rescue you if need be. The weather’s beautiful! Please?”

“Oh alright,” he sighed exasperatedly.

“Yay! Now come on!” We had been standing on the main road and I dragged him left towards the beach. Okay, so technically it was more like a large lake that merged with a swamp that happened to have a sandy shore, but hey, close enough.

As soon as we arrived I set to laying down the red picnic rug and setting out the food on some clay plates I brought with me from the castle. Meanwhile, Nate looked at the water with distaste.

“I could teach you to swim, if you want,” I offered.

“No thanks, I would rather not touch that stuff.”

“That stuff sustains life.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Science, that’s how!”

“Who says science isn’t lying?”

Silence.

I quietly cleared my throat and timidly asked, “Would you, uh, maybe like some bread?”

“Sure.”

More silence.

“So”

“So”

“Why do you not like water?”

“That is a story for another time. How about something lighter, like, I dunno, our favourite things. What’s your favourite food?”

“Um, probably pumpkin pie, or cookies. No, wait cake! No, definitely cookies. Yeah, cookies. Probably. Really I just like food in general. What about you?”

“Hmm, I like bread and uh chicken. Favourite hobby, go!”

“I like reading, farming, building and singing, you?”

“Mining and hunting. Reading is pretty fun too. Favourite colour?”

“Pink, or red, or maybe purple, but I also like blue. How about we go with rainbow. And you?”

“Navy blue or crimson red. Black is also a nice colour.”

“I have a question!” I exclaimed, before he could ask another. “What’s your favourite block?”

“That’s tough. Um, hmm. Probably obsidian, as it’s tough and protective.”

“I love glowstone, the way it lights up the dark and stops mobs from spawning. Diamond ore is also pretty cool.”

“Yeah, diamonds are pretty cool.”

We fell into a natural silence and began to eat the food. The weather was perfect, the sun shining down from high above, only a few rectangular clouds dotting the sky. Soon the food was gone, but we still stayed in silence for a few minutes longer, just taking in the peaceful scenery.

Suddenly, I stood up, threw off my shoes and jumped into the water, “Come on Nate, the water’s just right! Don’t make me splash you!”

“You know I don’t like water,” he grumbled.

“At least stand in the shallows, or I will be forced to splash you as punishment for disobeying direct orders of the Queen,” I teased.

“Okay, okay, but only my feet,” He agreed after I made a few warning splashes. He slowly took off his boots, then stood and walked across to the water. He, very cautiously, dipped in a toe, and then placed his whole foot in.

However, he stepped onto a slippery block of clay, so when he put his weight on that foot his whole body came crashing down into the water. It was only shallow, so his face was above the water, but it was deep enough to cover most of his body.

First his eyes widened in shock, before quickly closing, his face becoming a grimace of pain. I rushed over as his whole body started to convulse in pain. It looked like he was being burnt by the water or something. He started making otherworldly screams.

I quickly pulled him out of the water, making sure not the step on the clay myself.

I lay him on the shore, where he continued convulsing and ran to my bag, which contained a potion of healing. I grabbed it, ran back and then, kneeling beside him, poured it down his throat.

Nothing. No swirls. The convulsions didn’t stop. His heart continued to slow.

“Oh my Notch. Please no, don’t you dare leave me Nate.”

Looking him over another time, I noticed something I hadn’t before. His normally fire red hair had turned coal black.

What if I lit it on fire, would that help?

 _‘No, it would just incinerate his hair. People don’t have hair that is literally on fire, it’s probably just some genetic mutation. Let the man die with some hair.’_   The voice in my head was back, helpful as ever.

But it can’t hurt to try, I mean if I don’t light his hair, he will die. If I do, he will either die or, by some miracle, live.

 _‘Fine. But just remember that, whatever happens, this was all your fault.’_ The voice replied.

So, pulling together all of my courage, I again ran over to my bag, grabbed the flint and steel, and then ran back to Ignatius.

“Please Notch, let this work.”

I struck the steel on the flint and a small shower of orange sparks landed on his hair.

Nothing.

Then, just as I had given up all hope, his hair started to glow and became brighter and brighter and suddenly burst with flames, fierce as ever. His eyes opened slowly.

“What, what happened?” He asked confusedly. “I remember falling, and then pain, followed by darkness and a voice…”

“I pulled you out of the water and tried a potion, but it didn’t work. So I lit your hair on fire.” Well, that was something I never thought I would say.

“How did you know to light my hair on…”

“I was coal black, Nate. Where are you from? Why did you collapse because you touched water? That isn’t normal Nate. Please, can you please just give me an explanation?”

“No. That’s the simple answer. I can’t. We would both be killed if I told you, or at least you definitely would. Even if you weren’t dead, you would never want to see me again.”

“That’s not good enough Ignatius!”

“Well, it’s all you’re ever gonna get. I am going to leave now, and you just have to forget the events of the past few days ever happened. It’s for the best, for both of us.”

“No. You’re asking me to delete my memory of the best thing that has happened to me since my parents died, just so you don’t have to explain anything? It’s not happening!”

“Well, even if you don’t forget, you won’t be seeing me again. Your memory will erase me after a while. All I can say is I don’t belong in this world. As I blacked out in the water, I heard a voice say ‘Fire and water don’t mix’ and you know what? It’s right. So this is goodbye, Queen Eulalia.”

He had started to walk away, still limping slightly. I ran after him, soon catching up and caught his hand, “No, you can’t leave. Nate, stay, please.”

“I’m sorry Eulalia.”

“I was just beginning to think, that you and me.”

“I know, me too. But this is for the best, trust me.”

“How can I trust you, when you do something like this?”

“Goodbye, Queen Eulalia.” He let go of my hand and started running. I knew it was no use following, so I just watched as he faded off into the distance.

A rumble overhead made me look up and I saw that grey clouds had covered the sky. Before I knew it a drop fell in my eye. I felt it run down my cheek, and it was quickly chased by a teardrop.

I saw his silhouette pull out a block and hold it above his head for shelter, but he had almost made it to the desert anyway, where it never rained.

I collapsed to the floor, where I then saw the discarded potion bottle and burst into tears. Between my sobs, I managed to whisper, “Goodbye, my dear Ignatius.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers,  
> I survived music moderation today, yay! I literally had to sing for a total time of over half an hour, and one of them was a medley that went for 20 minutes. My lungs are so dead right now.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying reading this, and if you are don't be shy, feel free to add a comment or give the chapter a kudos, I love to hear back from you guys!  
> Hope you are having an awesome start of the week, and I will see you in the next chapter!  
> ~Lark~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Reader! I began writing this story over a year ago and have published it on some other fanfiction sites, so if you've found this and it looks familiar, yep its mine! Unfortunately, I haven't been very good at keeping updates regular recently as I am in year 12, but I'll try to post the chapters on here regularly until I can catch up :D  
> Hopefully by then it will be finished, as there are only a few chapters left to go! If you absolutely can't wait for another chapter you can search on other sites for this story or for me (Lark Sweetsong) and you'll find it pretty easily. Be warned though, doing so means you may/will have to wait an eternity for the final chapters (I'M SO SORRY)  
> Anyway, it won't be long until year 12 is over, so hopefully after exams I can get in some good time on working on this sort of thing, but for now you (Should) have regular chapters on here :D Some of the early chapters are unedited, so I apologize for any mistakes, I may try to fix those in the summer holidays. Also, I am Australian, so don't expect American spellings (Yeah, that's right, colour with a u! Be afraid all ye Americans).   
> And I think that is about it for now, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did chuck it a kudos or whatever this site does. It's kudos, right? And bookmark it so you can see when it updates :D  
> Have an awesome however long it takes before I update again (who knows, since I'm reposting it might be closer to daily), and I will see you in the next chapter!  
> ~Lark~


End file.
